The Moment
by Paprika30
Summary: Ron and Hermione clear up a few things the summer after their sixth year.


_Author's Note: Before I begin, I would like to tell you all that fluff goes against my religion. But after the lovely comments on my other Ron/Hermione story (Too Late), I decided to write this for all of the fantastic reviewers! I love you all! _

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and never will be.

* * *

Chapter 1: All Right

He couldn't do it. Hermione had agreed to go out with him, but he just couldn't work up the nerve. They had been dating for a month. He and Lavender hadn't even been dating at the time. But this was different. He could kiss Lavender, but it was an entirely different story with Hermione.

Many opportunities for a quick kiss had gone by, because he was nervous. Everything needed to be perfect; it had to be special. He had heard Ginny giggling when she talked about her first kiss with Harry, actually he had heard it numerous times- it was basically the summer for him. Ginny had even gushed about it to Phle- Fleur. The first kiss was too important for him to screw up. Ginny had cried for days after she and Harry broke up.

When he had kissed Lavender for the first time, he didn't care what he did. It wasn't important. She wasn't special like Hermione was to him; Lavender had just been a passing fancy. Hermione had always been there, and he needed to make sure that she would always be.

Ron let his head drop, narrowly missing his glass of pumpkin juice. He had gone down for breakfast early that morning, unable to sleep. Sighing, he buttered a piece of toast and skimmed through the _Daily Prophet_.

He was still at the Burrow, but he, Harry, and Hermione would be leaving to search for the Horcruxes in a few hours. They had been researching and planning all summer, and finally they were ready to leave. His mum had been firmly opposed to the idea, but she didn't seem able to say "no" to Harry. She never had, really, but especially not now, when he was carrying out an idea that had been fathered by Dumbledore.

Ron looked over the top of his paper; he could hear someone walking around upstairs. Presently, Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"Where's mum?" she asked.

"Outside, feeding the chickens," answered Ron. His mother had gone outside a few minutes ago, taking a break from fussing over him. You'd think he was leaving forever, not just a couple of years. But, in Molly Weasley's eyes, Ron could possibly never make it back home.

"Oh, okay," Ginny said as she helped herself to some eggs. "So, you're really leaving today?"

"Yes, as soon as Harry and Hermione are ready."

Ginny didn't reply, and merely buttered herself a piece of toast as Ron went back to his paper. Nothing new was in the paper, only warnings and advice on how to protect yourself from Death Eaters. Ron leafed through the _Daily Prophet _idly; stopping abruptly as an article caught his eye.

**The Chosen One and His Chosen**

By Rema Sturfman, Daily Prophet Reporter

_Harry Potter, "The Chosen One," has chosen a girl of his own. Ginerva Weasley has been seen with Mr. Potter quite frequently. However, insiders at Hogwarts saw Harry breaking it off with Ginerva after Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Ginerva's brother Ronald then proceeded to start a fistfight with Harry, wands apparently forgotten in the vicious battle that followed. Hermione Granger broke up the fight, but a new one started because of her._

_Miss Granger has been the object of Mr. Potter's attention for quite some time now, but is secretly seeing Ronald Weasley. Harry has been sorely hurt by these affairs; will the Chosen One ever find true love? This is Rema Sturfman, wishing Harry Potter and his friends the best of luck._

"Bloody gossip column," Ron muttered darkly. At least it wasn't a full-blown Rita Skeeter.

"Rema Sturfman," came a voice from behind Ron, "I've never seen anything written by her outside of the gossip section. Harmless gossip, no one in their right mind takes her seriously. Honestly."

"Good morning, sunshine," Ron said playfully.

"Good morning to you, too," Hermione teased, lobbing a biscuit at Ron's head. She had never been one for her aim; however, and the biscuit hit Harry. Harry was most surprised to be hit with a biscuit as he lumbered down the stairs, yawning lazily.

"Oy!" he yelled, "What did I do?"

"You were a victim of Hermione's aim, that's what," Ginny replied, "pity you didn't make her a Chaser. The other team wouldn't have a Keeper once Hermione was finished with them."

Now a biscuit came at Ginny with alarming accuracy, only to be promptly caught and eaten.

Ginny threw a biscuit at Hermione, and a rare smile stretched across Harry's face as he watched Hermione grab wildly for the edible missile.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, don't let me catch you throwing food again!" Mrs. Weasley warned as she stepped inside. "Arthur will be home in an hour to see you off," she continued, traces of tears forming in her eyes.

The rest of breakfast was a solemn affair, and the silence hung like a blanket over the room, smothering them. No one dared disturb the silence, and it was only broken when Mr. Weasley knocked on the door.

"What's your lifetime ambition?" Mrs. Weasley asked lazily.

"To find out how airplanes stay up. What do you like me to call you when we're alone?" he answered mechanically.

Mrs. Weasley put her head as close to the door as she could, and whispered," Mollywobbles," in a mortified tone.

Ginny was fighting back giggles. She'd heard this conversation many times, but it never failed to amuse her.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, and Mr. Weasley walked in with a sad smile on his face. "Good morning," he said, but the worry lines in his face only deepened.

A few tense minutes passed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sharing a whispered discussion while the others finished their breakfast. Finally, Mrs. Weasley addressed the group in a strained voice, "Bill, Fleur, and Charlie will be flooing here shortly, and Fred and George will Apparate your parents here, Hermione."

Hermione nodded mutely, and down the table Mr. Weasley struck up a conversation with Harry about "comfuters" and how they worked. Her thoughts turned to her goals for the year. She was disappointed; not being able to go back to school, but school would always be there. In the meantime, there were plenty of things to learn while travelling.

Ron, on the other hand, was feeling a bit queasy. Hermione's parents were coming. He had never exactly seen the Grangers since he and Hermione had started seeing each other. Would her parents like him? He had heard his brothers' crude jokes about "deflowering" a girl, is that what the Grangers saw his intentions as? He needed to talk to Hermione.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped, rubbing her sore ankle against her other leg. Looking across the table, she was Ron meaningfully stand up and go upstairs for "some last-minute packing." After waiting for a minute, Hermione excused herself as well, saying that she had left a book on Ginny's bed. Rushing up the stairs, she ran past a few open doors, heading for Ginny's room. She did leave a book there, after all.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she darted past the stairs to the attic, leading her up the stairs. The attic was the only semi-private place in the Weasley household, and he needed to talk to Hermione. The family ghoul left visitors alone, at least. As soon as he closed the door, the silence ended.

"What did you have to talk about _so bad _to the point of bruising me?" Hermione demanded.

Ron went scarlet, "Your parents," he mumbled, suddenly talking to Hermione wasn't such a good idea anymore. "I haven't really… err… met your parents."

"Don't be silly, Ron, you met them in Diagon Alley a few years ago."

"Oh, yeah. That," Ron muttered. Hermione didn't understand. It's not like he had really told her, though.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure they'll love you," she said.

Ron felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hermione spoke. She had only been joking before- some joke. He looked at Hermione, and at that moment he knew that he had caught a glimpse of heaven. A strip of light from a crack in the roof fell across her face, and he had never been more at ease.

Hermione was uncomfortably aware that Ron was staring at her. Did she have something on her face? She looked up into Ron's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, but as she met his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Ron's eyes were tender and full of emotion. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't hear anything anymore. Gone were the moans of the ghoul and the clanking of dishes in the kitchen.

Hermione felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as Ron took a step towards her. He was going to kiss her, she knew it! But it wouldn't be that big of a deal to him, just a kiss. He had kissed Lavender so many times; he probably didn't care anymore. What if Hermione did something wrong?

All doubts were silenced as Ron took another step towards her. Now he was less than half a foot away. Her heart beating madly, Hermione moved the remaining inches, filling in the gap. She could feel Ron's breath on her face, and she slowly looked up at him. He was still staring at her with love-filled eyes. As he leaned down, Hermione shut her eyes.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but as their lips touched, Hermione felt a jolt of electricity course through her body. "They'll love you- I'm sure," she murmured, "They love anyone I do."

Ron stood in a state of shock, letting the words register. She had said, "They love anyone I do." Slowly, he took Hermione into his arms. With Lavender, everything was bold, wild. Their kisses were harsh and demanding, full of lust and forceful; he had needed it. Some inner animal had needed the bruising kisses.

But as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, he knew that this was better, more satisfying. He gently kissed her forehead, wanting to make the moment last, to cheat time.

Stroking Hermione's hair with trembling fingertips, he was hit by a sudden realisation. They were living in dangerous times; any second could be their last. Hiding Hermione from the world in the safe place of his arms, Ron realised that he didn't care. Things would work out somehow, they had to.

* * *

Downstairs, Ginny was spreading jam on a muffin. "Left a book in my room, my eye," she muttered to herself as Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs. She caught Hermione's eye and smiled at the older girls who was blushing madly, and winked at her cheekily.

Ginny smiled again, this time in contentment. She would not be going on the search for the Horcruxes, but she wasn't as crushed as she might have been. Harry would come back to her someday. Glancing at Hermione again, Ginny caught her eye for the second time, and unbeknownst to them, a single thought passed through their minds at the same time. It was the comforting thought that everything would turn out all right.

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that Fred and George were now travelling. "You ready?" she asked Ron.

Ron gave her a half-smile in return, "Yeah," he said, grabbing her hand and feeling the energy course through his veins again. Everything would be all right.


End file.
